Teresas Augen
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Das Ende der Episode "Red John's Friends" schien mir sehr unbefriedigend. Irgendetwas fehlte. Also hab ich mich mal an ein bißchen Jisbon versucht und die Szene etwas erweitert.


**Disclaimer:** _The Mentalist_ gehört CBS, Bruno Heller und was weiß ich wem noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

* * *

Als erstes hörte er das Atmen. Ein schweres Atmen, fast wie ein Stöhnen.

Nun ja, er hatte gerade das Handy einer stadtbekannten Prostituierten am Ohr, da sollte es ihn eigentlich weniger wundern, wenn er solche Geräusche vom anderen Ende der Leitung kommend hörte. Andererseits waren gerade die Leichen eben dieser Prostituierten und ihres letzten Kunden, Jared „Vollidiot" Renfrew, an ihm vorbeigefahren worden, da war es vielleicht doch verständlich, daß er im Moment nicht wirklich auf der Höhe war.

Wahrscheinlich sagte er deshalb dieses höchst intelligente Wort, statt aufzulegen oder sich sonst irgendwie verständlich zu machen:

„Hallo?"

'Sehr klever, Jane', schoß es ihm im gleichen Moment durch den Kopf. 'Äußerst klever. Wirklich, du hast einen Preis für diese ganze Sauerei verdient. Wenn du dich nicht ...'

Und da begann das Lachen. Das Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Das Lachen, das ihm das Mark in den Knochen zu Eis verwandelte, während sein Blut gefror.

Patrick fühlte, wie die schmalen Narben, die sich um die Bruchstellen seines Herzens gebildet hatten, zerplatzen wollten durch dieses Lachen.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

„Kann es wirklich nicht?" raunte das Lachen ihm zu. „Woher willst du das wissen, Jane?"

Oh Gott, er spielte immer noch mit ihm! Und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis einer von ihnen beiden tot war.

Das Gelächter verhöhnte ihn, seine bloße Existenz, setzte ihn auf den Stand einer niederen Kreatur herab. Es war, als würde der Anrufer ihm ins Gesicht spucken und ihm gleichzeitig einen Vorschlaghammer in den Magen rammen.

Patricks Hand begann zu zittern. Seine Wangen glühten von den mentalen Ohrfeigen, die das Lachen ihm verabreichte. Und in ihm drin, tief in seiner Seele, zerriß mit jeder Millisekunde das Narbengewebe, das sich allmählich gebildet hatte. Zerriß und ließ die erneut blutende Wunde zurück.

Er sah sie wieder, wie sie dort lagen. Seine Frau, seine Tochter. Es war, als sei die Zeit gefroren, so wie damals, als er sie fand. Als wäre er noch immer dort, im gleichen Augenblick. Als könne er das Blut riechen. Ihr Blut. Das Blut seiner Familie.

Seine Seele erfror in dem Lachen, und die Speerspitze, die seit jenem Abend in den Überresten seines Herzens steckte, wurde tiefer hinein getrieben.

Sie hatten doch gemeinsam herausfinden müssen, daß es Red John sogar möglich war, sich in ein speziell abgesichertes Netzwerk einzuklinken. Keiner wußte wie, nur daß Van Pelt und er mit ihm Kontakt hatten in einem kurzen Chat.

Und jetzt dieses Lachen.

Eine erste Träne rann sanft aus seinem Augenwinkel und zeichnete die Form seines Wangenknochens nach.

Red John spielte sein Spielchen weiter, es hatte nie eine Pause gegeben, ging ihm auf. All die Hoffnung, eine echte Chance auf Rache zu erhalten, war nicht mehr als ein weiterer Zug dieses wahnsinnigen Folterers und Mörders.

Oh, wie gern würde er ihm das jetzt ins Gesicht schleudern!

Mit der Kälte in seinem Inneren kehrte auch der Haß zurück, nahm mit jedem Atemzug mehr Kälte und Schärfe auf.

Der Schmerz war jetzt anders, ja, aber er brannte immer noch mit der gleichen, vernichtenden Kälte, vielleicht züngelten die Eisesflammen sogar noch höher.

„Jane?" drang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme zu ihm durch. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Selbstkontrolle!

Patrick atmete tief und bewußt gleichmäßig ein und aus.

„Jane?" Lisbons Hand legte sich sacht wie ein Schmetterling auf seine Schulter.

Selbstkontrolle!

Kontrolliert nahm Patrick das Handy der Toten von seinem Ohr. Er sah, wie seine Hand leicht zitterte, konzentrierte sich mehr. Seine andere Hand verkrampfte sich in den Stoff seines Jacketts, als sie sich zur Faust ballte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte Lisbon. Ihre Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.

Selbstkontrolle!

Patrick blickte auf, sah sie an.

Seine gute Fee ...

Einen Moment lang kämpfte die Erinnerung, dieses Bild der Zerstörung, noch um die Vorherrschaft. Einen Moment lang fürchtete er, dieses Bild würde sich ändern und das Gesicht seiner Frau würde zu dem Gesicht einer anderen werden.

„Jane?"

Das war ehrliche Sorge, die in ihren Augen zu lesen stand. Wunderschöne, dunkle und warme Augen. Augen eines Rehs ...

Patrick schluckte und begann abgehackt zu nicken. Abgehackt zu Anfang, doch es wurde besser, eine zunehmend fließende Bewegung, als sein Blut allmählich wieder taute.

Lisbon war da, sah ihn immer noch mit dieser Sorge an. Eine herrliche Sorge, die ihm sagte, er war nicht allein auf der Welt. Eine Sorge, die vielleicht mehr war als die Sorge einer Vorgesetzten ihrem Untergebenen gegenüber.

„Jetzt wieder okay?" fragte sie leise.

Er wollte sich weiter an ihr aufwärmen, in ihren Augen ertrinken. Er wollte sie schmecken, riechen, fühlen. Er wollte ...

Patrick verzog das Gesicht zu einem Kleine-Jungen-Grinsen. „Mir geht's gut. Wir sollten nur den letzten Anruf zurückverfolgen."

Kein Seelenfrost mehr! Red John hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn - zumindest nicht mehr so wie früher. Da waren zwei wunderschöne, dunkle Augen, die wie Balsam wirkten und die Kälte erwärmten. Augen, die wie ein Schild wirkten und ihn schützten vor der Attacke. Augen eines Rehs im Gesicht einer Fee.

Teresas Augen ...


End file.
